warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Revealers
The Revealers are an old, proud chapter descended from the legendary Imperial Fists, known for their zealous demeanor and unceasing quest to destroy all enemies of the Imperium, wherever they may lurk. The Revealers have become known as merciless witchhunters and seekers of heretical cults, which has made them steadfast allies of the Ordo Hereticus, although many see them as the Inquisition's lapdogs. History The 3rd Founding Founded alongside the infamous Executioners, the Revealers were founded from the gene-stock of the Imperial Fists, tasked with cleansing the galaxy of Chaotic corruption that had become so wide-spread after the events of the Horus Heresy, even after the millenniums has passed. Captain Onderon Rask, a Imperial Fist well-known by his battle-brothers as an ardent slayer of Daemons and Traitor Legionaries, was placed in command of the newly created chapter, as he was considered the most qualified to lead such an offensive against the Ruinous Powers. Thus did the Revealers set out into the galaxy aboard their new Battle-Barge, recently commissioned by the forges of the Adeptus Mechanicus, the Firebrand. After years of searching, the Revealers would eventually take the planet of Ignis as their new homeworld. Ignis was a feral world, a world of blazing hot flatlands, tall craggy mountains, and massive savannas in which predatory beasts lurked during the night. Ignis was a world of extremes, where life was short and often brutal, where small nomadic tribes of humans persisted only by survival of the fittest. Lame or disabled children were killed upon birth, the old and the sick were treated as liabilities and left to fend on their own if they could not pull their own weight, and yet all of these barbaric traditions were essential in the survival of a tribe. Seeing a society that effectively purged itself of any weakness stuck a chord within Captain Rask's soul, and thus the Revealers would descend upon Ignis to build their fortress-monastery, the Beacon, and began recruiting from the native populace. From their the forces the Revealers would sally forth into the void, seeking out the unclean and corrupt to purge them in cleansing flame. The Demagogue While the Revealers have a long and glorious history, but one event, a closely guarded secret amongst the Revealers, left a black mark upon it. In the last days of the Age of Apostasy, a champion of Chaos known only as the Demagogue plagued the outlying worlds of the Segmentum Tempestus. Wherever this dread figure went, rebellions rose up, heretical cults overthrew their governments, and anarchy reigned, and thus did the Revealers devote themselves to stopping this "Demagogue", for his very actions were an affront to the Revealers creed. After several failed attempts at finding the champion, the Revealers attacked the Chaos-besieged world of Endonvale, a world practically drowning in the Demagogue's cultists and heretics, led by none other unholy champion himself. Led by Chapter Master Sakors Kanate, the 1st and 5th companies strove to free Endonvale by slaying the Demagogue and freeing the galaxy of his taint forevermore. With bolter and blade did the Revealers cut a path through the sea of heresy, fighting against cultists of all dark faiths and descriptions. All throughout the campaign did the heretics throw themselves against the Revealer's advance, with a single minded abandon that seemed too zealous even for cultists. But the Revealers did not realize the true threat until confronting the Demagogue himself. They had expected a mighty champion, perhaps a fallen Astartes, but instead the Demagogue was revealed to be none other than a mortal. Chapter Master Sakors rushed the champion, expecting it to be an easy kill, but instead fell to his knees, his mind assaulted by a psychic onslaught. In truth, the Demagogue was a psyker, blessed by the Dark Gods with the power to dominate the minds of mortals, and thus even the Revealers were hard-pressed to defeat his power. Meanwhile, the sheer Chaos generated by the battle was tearing the planet apart, warp storms forming in the skies as Endorvale slowly destroyed itself. Daemons began emerge form the warp, a dread host materializing out of the very air as the Ruinous Powers began to claim yet another world. The Revealers were forced to swallow their pride and retreat in the face of such odds, and fled from the dying world as it was engulfed in a daemonic incursion. Chapter Master Sakors was reported to have perished, and a good half of the Revealers forces had been slain, delivering the Revealers a humiliating defeat. Redemption Still scarred from their defeat at the hands of the Demagogue, the Revealers vowed to avenge both their pride and their fallen Chapter Master by bringing the Demagogues head back to Ignis on a pike. Once more the 1st and 5th companies, led by recently promoted Chapter Master Altoc Zaar, set out to destroy the foul sorcerer. Eventually the Revealers would corner the Demagogue on the Agri-world of Lissta's Rest. To their dismay, an Inquisitorial fleet commanded by an Inquisitor of the Ordo Hereticus, hung over the planet, preparing to subject the world to Exterminatus, all to kill one man. Hailing the Inquisition's flagship, Altoc requested that the Inquisition hold fire long enough for the Revealers to claim the head of the Demagogue. To their surprise, Inquisitor Aaron D'Marche, the man commanding the fleet, ordered his ships to stand down. The Inquisitor granted the Chapter Master's request, but only on the condition that he would accompany the Revealers to ensure the deed was done. Bombarding the enemy position, Altoc, accompanied by Inquisitor D'Marche and his Honor Guard, deployed via drop pod directly into the cultist's lines. Once on the ground they were swarmed by the heretics, but the cultist proved to be little trouble for both the Space Marines and the Inquisitor, who revealed himself to be a powerful psyker. Entering the Demagogue's ramshackle base of operations, they were confronted not only by the sorcerer, his fallen Astartes bodyguard, whose armor and weapons were twisted with the corruption of the warp. To Altoc's shock, he recognized the Chaos Space Marine as none other than Sakors Kanate, the former Chapter Master of the Revealers. He had not perished on Endonvale, but rather had been captured by the Demagogue, who's insidous powers had eventually broke Sakors and bent him to his will. But despite being half-mad, Sakors was still a formidable opponent, slaughtering his way through Altoc's Honor Guard as if they were untrained Initiates. As Altoc fought his former leader, Inquisitor D'Marche engaged in a deadly psychic duel with the Demagogue, pitting mind against mind. The Inquisitor was strong, but ultimately he was no match for the Warp-fueled power of the Demagogue. In desperation, D'Marche took his only Psyk-Out grenade and lobbed it at the heretic, determined that the arcane device would finish him. Their was a flash of blinding light, a shrill scream, and when their sight returned the Chapter Master and Inquisitor were greated by the sight of Sakors, holding the severed head of the Demagogue in one hand, and a bloodied blade in the other. Without another word, Sakors drew a bolt pistol, placed it's barrel under his chin, and fired point-blank. None are exactly sure what caused Sakors to come to his senses and slay the sorcerer, but what did it matter? Sakors had redeemed himself, the Revealers had finally had their revenge, and with that victory the Revealers had earned themselves a new ally, the Ordo Hereticus. The Chapter received a commendation for it's support of Inquisitor D'March, and the Revealers, their pride restored, returned to Ignis in triumph with the head of the Demagogue. The vile sorcerer's skull is still on display within their fortress-monastery even now, an eternal reminder of their victory over the minions of Chaos. Notable Campaigns *'The Burning of Haylacon (152.M32) '- One of the earlier of the Revealer's more notable battles, the event that would come to be known as the Burning of Haylacon started as a minor uprising with the Underhives of the Hive Wold Haylacon. This rebellion would turn into a full-scale civil war as the rebellious factions fell into worship of the Ruinous Powers, and within months the planet was plunged into anarchy. The Revealers 3rd Company arrived on Haylacon to purge the planet of the heretics from the Hive World, for while the cultists had strength in numbers, even they could not stand before the wrath of the Space Marines. But, just as the Revealers were in reach of total victory, an alien menace, awakened by the turmoil on the surface, arose from the depths of the Hive World. Strange mechanical xenos, the likes of which the Revealers had never encountered before, joined the battle, armed with arcane weaponry that vaporized entire squads of battle-brothers with ease. Forced to retreat offworld, the Revealers prepared to lay waste to Haylacon with an orbital bombardment from their Strike Cruiser, when they were suddenly contacted by an Inquisitor of the Ordo Xenos, who ordered them to subject the planet to Exterminatus. Happy to oblige, the Revealers launch a salvo of cyclonic torpedoes at Haylacon, destroying the planet. The Ordo Xenos would later confirm the unknown xenos to be none other than the dreaded Necrons, concluding that Hylacon must have been a Necon Tombworld. *'The Purging of the ''Warpspawn' '(803.M32)' - The Space Hulk known as the Warpspawn appears in the skies of the Revealers' homeworld of Ignis, prompting an immediate response from the Space Marines. The 1st Comapany, led by none other than the Chapter Master of the Revealers, Onderon Rask, board the Hulk clad in holy Terminator Armor, determined to purge the Hulk of it's genestealer inhabitants before it can become a threat to their homeworld. The purge goes smoothly at first, until Master of the Forge Cladac reports that the Hulk is preparing to jump into the Warp once again, prompting Chapter Master Rask to rush to find the genestealer Broodlord before it's to late. Confronting the Broodlord within on of the Warpspawns massive plasma reactors, the Chapter Master and the xenos Patriarch engage in one-on-one combat, and yet neither can seem to best the other. Running out of time and options, Rask orders a mass evacuation order of all Revealers onboard, then plunges his relic sword into the heart of the plasma reactor, heroically sacrificing himself to destroy the Hulk and all the xenos within. The resulting chain reaction tears the ''Warpspawn ''apart, and the Revealers 1st Company teleports back to Ignis only to watch the Space Hulk implode upon itself. *'The Age of Apostasy (Unknown Date.M36) '- At first the mad High Lord Goge Vandire thought that the Revealers would support his violent purges, as they were known far and wide for their hatred of the heretic. That was Vandire's first mistake, as the Revealers were hardly inclined to help the madman, particuarly since they knew full well of his corrupt dealings and heresies that he himself had commited. His second mistake was prevoking them, as when Vandire heard of their refusal, the mad High Lord declared the Chapter Excommunicate, and sent his elite Brides of the Emperor to purge the Revealers from "his" Imperium. The Brides were met with a fury that only men defending their home can muster, their first assault batted aside as the strength of the entire Revealers chapter, who were currently on Ignis at the time, went to war against the Brides. With the full strength of the Revealers upon them, the Brides crumbled, and Chapter Master Sakors personally severed the head of their Canoness and sent it back to Terra as a warning; the Revealers would not bow before a heretic. Later, Sebastian Thor would remove the Chapter's excommunication, but dispite that the damage had already been done. To this day the Revealers have a fierce hatred of the Sisters of Battle, the decendants of the upstarts who dared try and destroy them. *'The Siege of Trastor VII (673.M40) '- During the majority of the 40th Millenium, the Revealers had been hunting down a particuarly powerful Sorcerer Lord of the Word Bearers Traitor Legion, Kyzan the Overlord. After several failed attempts at taking the Overlord's life, the Sorcerer Lord suddenly disappeared, all the while the Revealers searching for the heretic, until eventually they found Kyzan and his warband of Word Bearers on the Chaos-controlled world of Trastor VII. Now determined not just to kill the Overlord but cleanse Trastor of it's corruption, the elite 1st Company was called upon to undertake this holy task, led by none other than the legendary First-Captain Soratus Locun. Dropping from above in hail of Drop Pods and Thunderhawks, the 1st Company plunged into the fray, purging the multitudes of heretics and cultists that assaulted them in cleansing flame until finally they arrived at the Overlord's fortress. The Revealers lay siege to the corrupted citadel, but no matter how hard they pushed they simply could not make a sizable breach in the traitor's defenses. That was until the 91st Ozue Mechanized Infantry Regiment arrived, having come to Trastor VII to avenge a defeat dealt to them by Kyzan and his Word Bearers. Along with several other regiments, the the Tanks of the "Husk Riders" blew down the wall of the citadel, allowing the Revealers to pour into the fortress, crushing the Traitor's already weakened forces. In the end, Captain Locun, accompanied by Colonel Gregory Yans of the 91st, confronted Kyzan in the main antechamber of the fortress. While the two were skilled and experienced fighters, the sheer unholy power of the Overlord proved too much for the both of them. Locun was pinned to the ground, helpless as Kyzan raised his warp-forged sword to decapitate him, but in that moment Colonel Yans lunged forward with his power sabre, striking a chink in the Chaos Lord's armor and distracting Kyzan's attention away from the Captain. Kyzan lashed out with fell sorcery, tearing the Colonel's mind apart just as Locun's hand closed around the hilt of ''Dorn's Wrath. With a single strike, Locun pierced the Traitor's black heart with the relic sword, ending his reign forevermore. Without the Overlord's guidance, the heretics faltered, slaughtered down to the last man by the combined forces of the Revealers and Ozue Regiments. Captain Locun departed the now-ruined fortress carrying the gibbering shell that had once been Gregory Yans in his arms, delivering him to his already grieving Regiment for proper treatment. *'The Third War for Armaggedon (998.M41)' - The Revealers were one of the many Space Marine Chapters to reinforce the world of Armaggedon against the Ork WAAAAGH! of the Warlord Ghazghkull Thraka. Deploying almost eight full companies, and led by Chapter Master Altoc Zaar, the Revealers met the Greenskin's brutality with brutality of their own, burning and cleaving their way through tide after tide of Orks. Tragically, this would be the death of Chapter Master Zaar, as his corspe would be found on the battlefeild, battered and bloody, and surrounded by hundreds of dead Orks. Chapter Organization The Revealers adhere to the tenets of the Codex Astartes ''to a degree, keeping all of the standard ranks and titles. However several deviation to the standard structure have been made, mostly due to the demeanor of the chapter itself and the integration of Ignisian culture into the Revealers. For example, like their fellow 3rd Founding chapter, the Executioners, the Revealers have a larger number of Chaplains within their ranks than the standard chapter. By tradition, two Chaplains are assigned to each company, as to serve as commanders in battle and incite the zealous fury among the ranks that the Revealers are best known for. In addition to this, the Revealers maintain a position within each company known as the Torchbearer, replacing the position of Company Champion. Each Torchbearer is identified by a promethium-fueled brazier attached to the top of the Torchbearer's backpack. The brazier is only ignited during battle, and upon the battlefield the Torchbearer serves as both the company's Champion but also as a sort of inspirational figure, a representation of the Revealer's fiery determination. It has often been the case that the arrival of the Torchbearer has turned the tide of the battle, the very sight of his burning brazier sending the Revelers into a zealous frenzy. Revealer Librarians It is also known that the Revealers have a small Librarius, due to the fact that the Revealers believe that psykers are too vulnerable to the predations of the Ruinous Powers. As a result, psykers recruited into the Revealers are tested strenuously during their initiation, having to undergo a completely different set of tests along with the standard training designed to bolster their faith and purity. As a result while the Revealers are do not have many Librarians, their lack of numbers is made up in sheer determination and power. Also, it is a well known fact among the Revealers that in all their centuries of service not a single member of their Librarius has fallen prey to Chaos. Also due to this special training, Revealer Librarians have a number of unique psychic abillites only used by psykers of their chapter: *Sunfire'' - Calling upon the sheer heat of his homeworld's blazing sun, the Librarian releases a massive blast of white-hot flame that burns through even cermite with ease'', ''turing enemies into charred skeletons. *''Revealing Light ''- The Librarian's very body shines with golden radiance, blinding his enemies and scorching their flesh, while all Revealers who look upon the Librarian are inspired into new heights of valor. *''Solar Strike ''- The Librarian calls down a beam of concentrated heat and light, hitting a single foe with the force of an orbital bombardment and often leaving nothing behind but a smoking crater. Chapter Combat Doctrine The Revealers' approach to combat is relatively simple; full frontal assault, oftentimes attacking the enemy from all sides (if the situation allows for it). Using a large amount of flamers and melta weapons, the Revealers aim to get as close to the enemy as possible in order to bring these weapons to bear. As a result, the Revealers utilize many tanks, mostly Land Raiders and Rhinos, as to transport Space Marines as well as provide fire support. Drop Pods and Thunderhawks are also used in abundance, as a means to close the distance between the enemy and the Revealers themselves. Once the Revealers are in close quarters, they attack mercilessly, never backing down until all of the enemy have been obliterated, or they themselves have all been slain. These tactics often result in high casualties, and as a result the Revealers' Chapter as a whole is almost never at full strength. It should also be noted that the Revealers often deploy their Chaplains at the forefront of their assaults, as means to lead and inspire their fellow Astartes. Chapter Culture The Revealers are best characterized by an utter abhorrence of the Ruinous Powers and anything associated with them, that includes both mutants and and abhumans, which they see as little more than another type of mutant. As a result the Revealers are intolerant, not just of mutants but also of any sort of weakness in the first place, whether it be deformation or otherwise. This stems from the native culture of their homeworld of Ignis, as the native Ignisian tribes rigorously purge themselves of the lame and the sick as a means of self preservation as well as tradition. This same intolerance applies to the Revealers themselves, and thus any who show weakness of the mind or body are looked down upon by them, as they see them as worthy of only contempt. This is also the reason they are not a very well-liked chapter, as they refuse to fight alongside abhumans, Astartes who bear mutations, or anyone or anything else they perceive as weak. As stated before, the Revealers hate the Archenemy with a passion, for to them falling to the Ruinous Powers is the ultimate form of weakness. As a result they ardently seek out the forces of Chaos, hoping to one day eradicate it entirely. One might argue that a feat such as that seems impossible, but none dare argue with the Revealers on this matter, and for good reason. This hatred is also the reason why the Revealers are on such good terms with the Ordo Hereticus, as the Revealers have proved time and time again their prowess and resolve in hunting down the most dangerous of heretics. As a result the forces of the Inquisition and the Revealers have worked in concert many times, although many would call them the Inquisition's lapdogs, though never to their face. Ritual Branding One unique facet of the Revealers' culture is their tradition of ritually branding their flesh, a tradition taken from the natives of Ignis. Upon becoming a warrior of his tribe, an Igisian would be branded with a special symbol, typically on either the chest or shoulder, depicting the symbol of his tribe. The Revealers use nearly the same tradition, by branding their Initiates upon their ascension to the rank of Scout with the symbol of the Chapter. After the Scout becomes a full Battle-Brother, he may receive many more brands in the form of various symbols and names, commemorating his many great deeds upon the field of battle. However, only Captains and those of equal or higher rank to them are allowed to brand their face. One can often tell just how experienced a Revealer is simply by noting the number of brands he has seared into his flesh. The Feast of Blades As with all sons of Dorn, the Revealers have participated in the Feast of Blades on multiple occasions, fighting for the honor to weild the sacred Dornsblade. So far they have only won the Feast on one occasion, after First-Captain Locun bested Chaplain Matthias of the Black Templars in one-on-one combat. The Revealers have since then have not won the Dornsbalde on a second occasion as of yet, although they have come close in the past. Chapter Fleet The Revealers are known to have the following ships in their Chapter Fleet: *''Firebrand'' (Battle-Barge) - The oldest ship in the Revealers' fleet, the Firebrand ''is an ancient but powerful vessel, given to the Revealers by the Adeptus Mechanicus upon the Chapter's creation. While having endured centuries and having nearly been destroyed on three separate occasions, the ''Firebrand ''continues to serve as the most formidable and venrable ship the Revealers have at their disposal. *''Sakors' Redemption ''(Battle-Barge) - This Battle-Barge was originally named ''Sakors' Vengance, in honor of their Chapter Master's supposed demise. After slaying the Demagogue, the ship was renamed Sakors' Redemption, in honor of their Chapter Master's act of redemption in killing the heretic once and for all. *''Blazing Fury'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Scouring Flame'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Hunter of Heresy'' (Strike Cruiser) Homeworld and Recruitment Ignis, the Homeworld of the Revealers, is a barren world, it's terrain consisting of sun-baked flatlands, massive savannas, and short mountain ranges. The planet itself has no oceans and experiences little rainfall, making the only sources of water underground reservoirs located deep within the mountains. Ignis is also home to a variety of predators, the most notable of which in the Ignisian Rock Lion, a feasome beast that dwells within the mountain crags. The human population of Ignis are a hardened people, bred from birth to be survivors, as the Ignisian tribes are on a constant vigil for whomever might endanger the tribe as a whole. This includes the disabled and the lame, the old and the sick, as the Ignisians cannot afford to support those who cannot pull their own weight in their society. This almost ritualistic purging of the weak is what makes the Ignisians such prime recruitment material for the Revealers. When the Revealers choose a potential recruit, it typically is only the best and brightest of the tribe's youth, those who have distinguished as a breed apart from the whole. One day, the boy might go off hunting to find his path is blocked by a massive black-armored figure, a Chaplain of the Revealers. The Chaplain tells the boy that he has been chosen by the Emperor to serve amongst his holy warriors. The youth leaps at the chance, and thus the Chaplain takes the boy back to the Beacon to begin his training. Tests of initiation amongst the Revealers are just as brutal as the Ignisian landscape, as the Revealers will book no weaklings among their ranks. Initiates are tested in trials of skill, strength, endurance, and faith, as they work towards becoming worthy of joining the Revealer's ranks. If the Initiate survives these tests, then he is ceremonially branded with the symbol of the Revealers and welcomed in their ranks as a Scout, proceeding to be implanted with the Revealer's gene-seed by an Apothecary. Those who fail their trials are either executed or transformed into a mindless servitor. Fortress-Monastery Built into the solid rock of the Redmount, the largest mountian on Ignis, the Beacon is named after the massive brazier dominates the skyline over the mountains. This brazier is what earned the Beacon it's name, for when this enormous promeathium-fueled device is lit, it can be seen from across the continent. Notable Members *'Chapter Master Onderon Rask' - A pious and some would even say fanatical slayer of Daemons and Traitors alike, Onderon Rask was a former Captain of the Imperial Fists who became the first Chapter Master of the Revealers. Rask would go on to lead the Revealers for many centuries before meeting his end during the purging of the Space Hulk Warpspawn, when the Hulk imploded upon itself due to a plasma reactor malfunction. *'Chapter Master Sakors Kanate' - The second Chapter Master of the Revealers, Sakors was thought to have died fighting the Chaos Sorcerer known as the Demagogue on the doomed world of Endonvale. He would later be discovered to have been captured and broken by the foul psyker, transforming him into the Demagogue's half-mad bodyguard and champion. But Sakors would redeem himself by suddenly coming to his senses during the Purging of Lissta's Rest, in which he slew the Demagogue before killing himself. *'Chapter Master Altoc Zaar' - The third Chapter Master of the Revealers, and the first Chapter Master to have been born on Ignis, Altoc was promoted from the rank of First-Captain after the supposed death of Sakors Kanate. Altoc was killed in battle, fighting against Greenskins during the Third War for Armageddon. *'Chapter Master Raadon Vesk '- The fourth and current Chapter Master of the Revealers, Vesk is an ancient veteran with centuries of experience under his belt. He was originally the Captain of the 5th Company, becoming Chapter Master only because First-Captain Locun refused to inherit the position after the death of Chapter Master Altoc. *'First-Captain Locun' Soratus - The venrable leader of the Revealers Veteran Company, Locun is a heroic figure amongst the Revealers, having served as First-Captain for centuries. Locun is also known for his victory during the Feast of Blades, in which he recieved the holy Dornsblade, winning much glory for his Chapter. *'Reclusiarch Arturas Mesk' - A firebrand amongst a Chapter of firebrands, Mesk is the current Reclusiarch of of the Revealers. While young for a Space Marine, having only recently inherited his position, Mesk makes up for his youth in sheer determination, and his fiery sermons have been known to turn the tide of entire battles. Chapter Relics *''Final Flash'' - This relic Inferno Pistol was originally wielded by Oderon Rask himself, and since then has been wielded by many of the Chapter's greatest champions. Despite it's size, Final Flash ''is capable of even vaporizing tank armor with ease, and despite it's short range can reduce a squad of enemies to little more than vapor in a single shot. *Dorn's Wrath'' - A master-crafted power sword wielded by First-Captain Locun, Dorn's Wrath ''possesses a unique powerfield that causes the blade of the weapon to glow red-hot when activated, although no damage is being caused to the sword. Sharp enough to slice through cermite with ease, ''Dorn's Wrath ''even has the ability to set enemies alight with a single blow. Relations '''Feel free to add your own!' The Ordo Hereticus The Revealers and the Ordo Hereticus have been on good terms ever since the the Purging of Lissta's Rest, in which the vile rogue psyker known as the Demagogue was slain. Since then the Inquisitors of the Ordo Hereticus have often worked alongside the Revealers, as their prowess as purging heretics of all kinds is highly valued by their operatives. In turn, the Revealers consider the Ordo Hereticus to be the only Imperial organization who truly understand the Revealers' true goal, and thus is worthy of the Chapter's respect and assistance. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colors The colors of the Revealers are pale gold, silver, and black. The Revealers' Armor is painted a pale golden color, with silver painted shoulder trims and Imperialis, and a black stripe on the helmet. Company and Squad symbols are painted in black as well. Sergeants are identified by the black strip that runs down the length of their helmets, while veterans have entirely black helmets. Specialists are identified by their standard colors; Chaplains have black armor, Apothecaries have white armor, Librarians have pale blue armor, and Techmarines have rust-red armor. The Revealers are also known to decorate their armor in black flame-like designs and patterns, although the amount of these designs painted on a Revealers' armor varies from Space Marine to Space Marine. Chapter Badge The chapter badge of the Revealers is a black brazier on a golden background. Variations of this symbol are often painted on the Revealers armor, incorporated into their iconography, and even branded into their flesh. Quotes By About Feel free to add your own! Gallery Revealermarine.gif|A Revealer Tactical Marine revealermarine2.gif|Assault Sergeant Zaabor, 3rd Company Dreadnought2.gif|Brother Meridan, a Revealer Dreadnought Category:40kfan Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:3rd Founding